The Helpless and the Hopeless
by Cat-kun
Summary: Yugi is a vampire-hunter wanting revenge on Yami the Lord of the Vampires for killing his grandpa. Yugi soon realizes that Yami was once a ordinary mortal but got killed by Yami Bakura a even more powerful enemy and has kidnapped Yugi's friend Ryou! Can Y


**_The Helpless and the Hopeless_**

**_by Yami Nightmare Magician_**

Yami Nightmare Magician: Horror mmmm

I honestly don't know why I named this story this

Nightmare Magician: SHE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH AND I DON'T!

* * *

Yugi's black boots made creaking noises in the weak floorboard below him. 

The Haunted Mansion that they had been summoned to had quite a history for killing whoever went into it and Yugi a Demon Slayer was going to find out the answer.

"Damn this place is creepy" Yugi whispered to himself looking at all of the pictures with no heads and seemed to be laughing at him and the cobwebs which covered everything in the musty old house.

Yugi looked at a swirling staircase that loomed above him he would need something to reach the staircase or what was left of it since the lower part of it had colapsed many years ago.

He looked around seeing a ladder it looked very weak though "Oh well if I manage to get out of theis alive I'll remind myself to get a ladder the next time I enter a house" Yugi laughed to himself grabbing the ladder and climbing on it as several of the steps creaked and sometimes broke under the Teenager's weight.

Yugi who always wore black leather was a Hunter and one of his most hated foes.

Yami was rumored to be here after a girl was found with the Mark of Yami on her face was found on the road all the blood drained from her corpse.

He had personal reasons for disliking Yami back in Translyvannia at his old house in his old life he was Urutugi Kakyuro and had been cursed with the Mark of Yami after being a Sacrifice to him.

Yugi partially blamed his parents because they worshipped Yami like a god even though Yami had hurt them so much back in the past.

"Dang it the Mark is burning that must mean I am getting close to that bastard Yami" he said as his leather gloved fingers traced a puzzle symbol with the eye of horus in the middle of it on his cheekbone.

Maybe just Maybe after Yami was dead this Mark would dissapear and he would be able to be free from the life of Demon Slaying he thought silently as he looked around.

The room it was the same as the lower room incept their was a hall in the back and there seemed to be chanting from a door in the countless many of the room.

Yugi looked through each door opening them one at a time but remebering to be wary or else he would end up like his grandpa turned into a soulless doll for the Vampires to suck on (Not in THAT sense you perverts!) and to eventually kill.

Yugi finally reached the last room and up close it looked like it would break and turn to dust at any moment.

Yugi felt the door as something stung his hand as a firey pain went through Yugi's body.

Yugi laughed silently to himself the Vampire had putten up a weak barrier the strongest barrier that could be used by Yami would rip the very flesh of the mortal who ever dared to touch it.

Yugi made a fast swipe with his left hand and broke the door down to see a shadowy figure now this figure taller and more muscular than Yugi had all black leather on and his eyes were crimson and filled to the brim with Darkness as he smirked "I wonder what took you so long" Yami said smirking as he looked at the mortal version of himself.

"YAMI I WOULD HAVE FOUND YOU SOONER OR LATER YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOUR CRONIES DID TO MY GRANDFATHER!" Yugi roared at Yami.

Yami smirked and rushed faster than what seemedthe speed of light to Yugiand pinned him to the wallwith ease as hissnake-like toungue went into Yugi's mouth and explored (NO LEMON!) releasing some vampire blood that was enough to turn Yugi quarter-vampire.

Yugi's hand able to move stabbed Yami through the stomach which made the taller vampire drop Yugi to thre ground as he rushed off leaving a trail of black blood on the Bedroom's floor.

A Hour later he heard feet rushing up the stairs maybe it was him his best friendand fellow demon slayer Joeyit was the very same vampire who had turned his sister blind and also into a Vampire.

He saw Joey rushing into the room and went to Yugi immediatly who lost conciouness soon after.

**Jonouchi's** **POV**-

After a Hour I was starting to get worried about my partner Yami was maybeto much for Yugi my partner and friend.

"YUG I'M COMING!" Iyelled as I went into the Haunted Mansion running up the ladder and the floor and checking every room till I came ot the one that Yugi was in.

Yugi was in pretty bad shape their were cuts all over his body and the Yami symbol was bleeding like mad like it had when he first got it.

I was the first to know that he had been MARKED by Yami like him my real name was not Joey Wheeler but rather it was Johnathon Wikes but the very same vampire had possesed a villager and banished me from town forever.

I picked up Yugi who was unconcious and ran out of the house faster than you could scream "YUGI!" and went to Yugi's hosue or rather the Game Shop/House I was living with him now since his grandpa had died from a Vampire.

I layed him on the sofa and began to tend to his wounds it looks like that freak vampire kissed Yugi with all the hope of the world I hope that he does not turn into a Vampire then that means I would have to hunt him too.

"Yug just hold on" I said as Yugi's teeth began to turn into fangs and his ears went a bit pointy.

"I promise Yug I'll find a way for you not to become one of them" Joey promised as he stood up leaving Yugi to rest on the sofa as he sat in a chair and watched Yugi for the rest of the night.

* * *

Read and Review 

and yes I ama vampire fan

or as we vampire people say

Ve Vant to vink vour vlood

Sorry if the first chappie was not scarey at all it will be in later chapters if you review!


End file.
